Soul of Love
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Draco Malfoy is rumored to be the most beautiful mortal alive with little to no luck in love life.  However, a cruel prophecy is about to change the fact
1. The Prophecy

**Soul of Love**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Draco Malfoy is rumored to be the most beautiful mortal alive with little to no luck in love life. However, a cruel prophecy is about to change the fact

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: this is an AU fic, set in the world of Greek myths, with the gods and goddesses and all that. Note that the gods and goddesses WILL make an appearance in this story. This story is based on the story of Psyche and Eros, and you're free to google the story if you'd like :D this is a three-shot

I've written this story months—or even years—ago, but haven't gotten around to posting it up, especially since I've moved fandom. FF net doesn't approve of posting up similar stories in different fandoms, so I decided to post it here. This was first written as a TVXQ fanfic, but I've rewritten it to fit HP characters... somewhat :3

Anyway, enjoy! And if you do, do leave a review because I'm a comment whore :P

**Part One – The Prophecy**

It was a calm spring day. The wind was fair and weather nice; all in all a favorable day for the sailors who had let the sails do the work instead of the rowers. In one of the boats currently sailing through the seas was a priestess of Artemis on her way to Thebes on request of Artemis herself.

Normally, gods or goddesses, especially the Olympians, couldn't care less about the lives of the mortals. They would be off partying, getting drunk on ambrosia in Olympus before they would lift a finger to help one of the mere mortals. Artemis was an exception, however, as she was a quite nosy goddess.

The priestess groaned as she remembered the mess she had gotten into regarding the couple of Troy and Sparta during the Trojan War. Artemis was the one who had gotten curious about the whole Golden Apple ordeal, and yet she was the one who got roped into solving the problem for the greater good of the people of Troy.

This time, Artemis had noticed a call for help from one of the mortals in Thebes. There was supposedly a very beautiful mortal in Thebes who had no luck at all in love life, and had required help. Not him, but his parents. Artemis, being the nosy goddess she was, didn't let this chance pass up and had sent her best priestess to see what the problem was all about.

The priestess watched her crew work the sails, and looked out at the sea. They were already past Athens, and would soon arrive at Thebes.

"Captain Granger," a sailor called as he walked up to the bow of the ship. "We're going to throw the anchor soon. Thebes port is already visible from here."

Hermione nodded approvingly. "Good," she said. "I'll go meet the parents of this Draco myself."

"Yes, Captain!" the sailors said as they saluted her and went back to work. Hermione felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched them work.

She had always been proud of her crew. When she was first appointed to be priestess of Artemis the Huntress, a lot of sailors had signed up to be part of her crew. She didn't let just anyone be part of her team, and she was glad she had such reliable and trustworthy crew. They had been with her through hardships, when she needed to go back and forth between Gythio and Troia due to the Trojan War.

She was glad that the war was finally done with minimal damage or she would still be going back and forth and help the reparations going.

Whoever thought the work of a priestess involved only greeting visitors of the temple and lighting the candles in the temple should be condemned to an eternity of suffering.

"Throw the anchors! We're porting at Thebes!" one of the sailors called, and the crew threw the anchors into the sea bottom, securing the position of their ship at one of the port's piers.

Hermione waited as the ship was guided to the dock and tied to it. "Thank you men," she said, walking towards the wooden platform laid out to bridge the gap between the dock and their ship. "I will be off to the temple, and hopefully will be back soon. We have a long way ahead, so anyone of you go to an agora and stock up on supplies. There's a possibility we'll be sailing to Delphi."

"Yes, Captain!" the crew shouted off and Hermione walked off from the port, towards the altar in Thebes. Artemis had told her that she would find the one seeking their help there.

When Hermione arrived at the altar, she saw no one. It was quiet and very much deserted. Not many were there to give sacrifices because they would rather go to Korinth where Aphrodite was, to Delphi where Artemis was, or even to Eresos where Ares was. Thebes was close to Mount Olympus and that was why the mortals had an altar built there, but no one really took note of the altar.

However, just when Hermione was about to give up and leave, possibly return the next day, a middle-aged woman walked in through the main double doors, guiding a lamb along. She had long, bright platinum blond hair, and Hermione had to admit that she was beautiful, despite her age.

She also wasn't poor, if the flawless, fat lamb she was guiding was any indication. They met at the doors, and Hermione smiled pleasantly at her.

"Are you the one seeking help from Artemis the Huntress?" Hermione asked, smiling kindly at the woman. "I am Hermione Granger, trusted priestess of Artemis. She has sent me here to help you."

The woman looked surprised and confused. "I never specified the name of god I asked help from. I just wanted someone to help me."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Artemis the Huntress had mercy on you and decided to help," she said, deciding not to tell the woman that Artemis had decided to help out of her nosiness. "So how may we help?"

The woman sighed as she slightly patted the head of the lamb. "You see, I have a problem. I have a son, Draco. He is the fairest person of Earth. Many men and women alike came to admire him, give him gifts, and praise his beauty."

"What exactly is the problem?" Hermione pushed. It seemed to her that her son was blessed, not cursed.

"He may be cold and sarcastic, but he does have a golden heart," the woman said. "The problem is, even though everyone admired him, praised him, no one courted him."

"Ah," Hermione said, nodding thoughtfully.

"He has no suitors. Many would come from all over to admire him, but they would go back and marry ordinary people from their hometown. No one has even tried to win him," the woman complained, her eyebrows furrowed as she recounted the events happening to her son. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Narcissa, by the way. Narcissa Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greeted.

Suddenly, a man walked into the altar, his cold grey eyes shining slightly in concern, although it was soon replaced with relief when he saw Narcissa, and Hermione thought this must be the son she was talking about.

She had to agree with Narcissa. It seemed that the praises she gave her son wasn't just because he was her son. He had fair, pale complexion and silky blond hair. His eyes were bright and lips pouty. He was tall and lean, and Hermione wouldn't question it if anyone told her he was beautiful like a goddess.

"Mother, there you are," Draco said, walking over and holding onto Narcissa's arm. "I told you there's no need to bring sacrifices here just to get me a suitor. It's not worth your problem."

Hermione raised her brow, and nodded to herself. She also understood what Narcissa meant by cold and sarcastic.

"Nonsense, Draco," Narcissa said, holding onto her son's wrist. "You are beautiful, we know it. You deserve the best, not to rot away without knowing true love, and Artemis the Huntress had listened to my prayers. She had sent her priestess to us."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. "Are you the priestess the Huntress sent?" he asked, his face expressionless but his eyes showed genuine joy at knowing that his mother's prayers had been heard. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Really. I don't care even if I have no suitor. That would mean I have more time to be with my family."

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said as she pulled the man into a tight hug. "That's not right, honey. I love you so much, but I want you to have someone to share your life with. Someone you can grow old together with."

"Yes, Mother, I know," Draco said, hugging Narcissa. "But it's not that urgent. Someone will come around one day, I'm sure. There's no need for you to fret."

Narcissa sighed and let go of her son, turning back to face Hermione. "Well, seems that I can't defeat my son's stubbornness. However, it's not nice to trouble you this far and send you away just like that. Would you care to come to our house and join us for dinner?"

Hermione smiled brightly at the woman. "I would be glad to."

Narcissa practically beamed and Draco smiled slightly at his mother's excitement. He nodded at Hermione and they walked out of the altar. That night, the sacrificial lamb was slaughtered to be their meal instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, after saying goodbye to the Malfoy family, Hermione and her crew set sail for Delphi, behind the bay and past Gythio. They arrived a few weeks after, and Hermione went to the altar as soon as they docked.

"I see you've met them," Artemis commented when she saw Hermione walking into the altar. "Isn't he beautiful? Many people claimed that he is even more beautiful than Aphrodite. I'd have to say that's true."

"She's going to kill you if she heard that," Hermione said with a sigh, remembering the plotting goddess that had gotten the Golden Apple through blackmail. "She's way too jealous for her own good. I'm surprised those mortals who claimed that hadn't been killed by Aphrodite yet."

"But that's exactly why we're going to help him," Artemis said with a low chuckle.

Hermione shook her head. "Do you hate Aphrodite that much? You're helping everyone she doesn't like."

"Nah," Artemis said as she shook her head. "He's a good man, dedicated and strong. You know that too, don't you? I know you're here to ask for Apollo's prophecy for him."

Hermione gave her a grin.

"I'll call Apollo," Artemis said as she walked off into the inner chamber of her altar. Soon enough, a siren-like creature descended from the sky in front of Hermione.

"Hello, Lady Granger," the woman greeted.

"Hello Miss Delacour," Hermione greeted back.

"I came on behalf of Apollo to give you the message that you are to pass on to Draco Malfoy of Thebes," Fleur said as she watched Hermione prepare a parchment to write the message on. "He is destined to be brought to a mountain near Troia, where he would be devoured by a monster. That is his fate, measured out by Atropos herself."

Hermione gasped. Atropos was one of the three death ladies, called Fates or Moirae. She was the one in charge of measuring how long someone would life for when they were born.

"I see," Hermione said after a while, rolling the parchment up. "It's a pity to know that he would have to die in the hands of a monster, but I suppose if it was what Atropos had foretold, then I have no power to go against it."

Fleur smiled sympathetically at her. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Hermione sighed. She absolutely hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to Narcissa, the good woman. She knew she loved her son more than anything, and to know her son was fated to die such ungraceful death would no doubt break her heart.

She also wasn't sure how Draco would take the news. From the dinner conversation that time, she found out that Draco was someone who believed in fate. He would do whatever a god or goddess told him to do, and if it was his fate, as foretold by Atropos, he would gladly do it.

With another heavy sigh, Hermione returned to the dock, ready to sail back to Thebes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Miss Granger," Draco greeted when he saw Hermione walking through their front gate. "How nice of you to pay us a visit again. No doubt Mother would be thrilled. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Hermione stared at him, biting her lower lip as she prepared herself to drop the bombshell. "I've come here to pass on the message Apollo gave me," she said glumly.

"Oh, Hermione," Narcissa greeted as she walked over. "I was just about to call Draco in for dinner. Would you like to come in as well?"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, "I went back to Delphi and consulted Apollo. I knew you didn't ask, but I wanted to know just why there was no one to court your son."

Narcissa nodded, motioning at her to continue.

"I'm afraid I'm not a bearer of good tidings," Hermione said, frowning. "Apollo said that he is destined to be brought to a mountain near Troia, where he would be devoured by a monster."

The look of pure horror on Narcissa's face had made Hermione think whether telling the truth was the best course of action. She knew she would have reacted similarly if it was her son.

"Mother," Draco spoke softly, holding onto his mother, steadying her. "Calm down."

"Calm down!" Narcissa exclaimed in shock. "How could I, Draco? How could I?"

Hermione looked at them in sympathy.

"Oh, if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have asked at all!" Narcissa said, sobbing. "At least I would have my Draco until the day I die!"

"Mother," Draco spoke again, holding his mother tightly. "It's alright."

"No it's not alright!" Narcissa protested. "You don't have to go, Draco. Keep your mother company here."

Draco smiled at her. "I'd love to do that," he said, "but you know how I am. If it's my fate, I can't go against it. You know that the Fates don't like having their plans changed."

Hermione groaned. His reaction was exactly like what she had thought.

Sometimes she wished he would be more selfish than that and listened to his mother instead.

"Miss Granger," Draco said, turning to her and she nearly jumped in surprise. "I know this is incredibly selfish of us—of me. I, however, don't know anyone else who could do this for me. Would you do the honor of taking me to Troia?"

Hermione looked at Narcissa and wanted to say no. She really did. Then at least she could go on with the knowledge that she wasn't the one who caused his death, and that if he really had no means of transportation to Troia, then he would just stay quietly in Thebes until one of the Fates come for him.

"Alright," she found herself saying, and wondered if she had done the right thing.

"Thank you," Draco said as he smiled at Hermione. "We could go tomorrow morning if you don't mind. For now, why don't you come join us for dinner?"

Hermione thought he was way too calm for someone who was facing imminent death.

Later that night, as they retired to their own rooms, she wondered if any of the gods would side with the Malfoy family and help him out.

**End of ****Part One**

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest

There's a reference to another fic I wrote (but this one very much unfinished) :D it changed quite a bit from the original because of it, since the two fics were supposedly connected and the main casts shared the same name although... well, it's complicated :P


	2. The Challenge

**Soul of Love**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Draco Malfoy is rumored to be the most beautiful mortal alive with little to no luck in love life. However, a cruel prophecy is about to change the fact

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: second installment of the three-shot. Harry will finally make an appearance here :P I hope I can keep some traits they have from the books. I know Draco is unusually nice here, because... well, I'm not good at writing a jerk :3 I try to keep him as a somewhat cold and sarcastic person, and his love for his family is still there

Anyway, enjoy! And if you do, do leave a review because I'm a comment whore :P

**Part Two – The Challenge**

"We've arrived," Hermione announced as they arrived at a mountain by Troia. When they had docked at Troia earlier, Fleur had appeared to them again to tell them which mountain it was exactly. She glanced sideways at the only company she had, since she had ordered her men to watch the boat and go to the agora to stock up again.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Draco said as he smiled tightly at her. "Could you go back to Thebes and tell my mother that I'm okay?"

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief, frowning as she did so. "But—"

"I know," Draco cut her off quickly. "I know I probably won't be okay, but I don't want her to worry even more. Please, do this for me, and I'll be indebted to you."

Hermione sniffed. "You couldn't repay your debt if you're dead."

Draco simply smiled at her.

"Fine, I'll go back to Thebes and tell Mrs. Malfoy that," Hermione agreed finally. "I do hope you'll really be okay, though."

"Thank you," Draco said as he chuckled. "If I could, I'd promise that I'll be."

Hermione smiled back at him, wry and defeated. She bid farewell to the man and sailed back to Thebes that night, ready to deliver the message. She, however, couldn't help the feeling that something was strange about the whole scenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco blinked his eyes open and wondered if he really had, because all he could see was darkness. He could tell that he wasn't at the mountain anymore. He had waited for the monster to come and get him, but it didn't show up even until late evening. In his exhaustion he had fallen asleep.

He sat up straight, and telling from what he could feel with his hand, he decided he was on a bed; in a room with no lights. He, strangely, didn't feel scared or lonely. Not at all.

"Draco Malfoy of Thebes," a deep voice echoed in the room, and Draco instinctively turned his head to where the voice had come from. "So you have awakened."

"Who are you?" Draco asked. "Did you save me from the monster?"

The voice paused. "You could say that," he said almost uncertainly—Draco had deduced the voice belonged to a male because it was deep and smooth. There were footsteps, before the bed finally dipped slightly with the added weight. "You can call me Harry."

Draco blinked.

"You're really beautiful," Harry murmured in his ear, pulling the blonde into a gentle embrace.

Draco felt his breath hitch slightly. He had never been hugged by anyone who wasn't his mother before. He had also received many compliments regarding his looks, but never were they accompanied with such intimate act.

"Uh, thank you," he mumbled finally, still tense and awkward in Harry's embrace, not knowing where exactly to put his hands. "Won't you get into trouble by interfering with the Fates' work, though?"

He felt the tall, lean body hugging him tense slightly before it relaxed again. "I talked to them, so to speak," Harry said. "Let's just say this monster won't be bothering you anymore."

"I see," Draco said. He finally decided on hugging the man back, but froze as his palm came into contact with something that _shouldn__'__t_ be there, although he acted as if he didn't know anything. "Thank you, again."

"That's alright," Harry said. "But you can't return to where you're from. Everyone thinks you're dead. If they find out that I've interfered with Fates' work, they'll either try to do the same, or get me into trouble."

"I understand," Draco said. "You've done me a huge favour by saving my life. I shall ask no more of you."

"Not even to see me?" Harry asked.

"No, not even that," Draco confirmed. "You have your own secret, and I respect that. You wouldn't have made this room so pitch black otherwise. Even if you are horribly disfigured, I still owe you my life, and I don't insult those whom I owe a life debt to."

"Then I have a favour to ask of you," Harry said. "In exchange of the life debt, I want you to marry me."

Draco chuckled, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek. "Consider the debt repaid, then, Harry," he said, tracing Harry's lips, and feeling it quirk into a smile.

Harry returned the act, cupping Draco's cheeks in his hands and following it to press his lips full on Draco's. He slowly pushed Draco back until he was lying on his back and pinned him beneath himself. Draco felt a pleasant warmth surround them, and smiled into the kiss.

"I've heard many people talk about you," Harry admitted. "They didn't lie. You're really beautiful inside and out."

"Why, because I just agreed to marry a possibly disfigured man?" Draco asked, chuckling to himself. "Thank you. I've never heard anyone say it to me aside from my mother and Miss Granger."

"Granger? Hermione Granger, the priestess of Artemis?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you know her?"

"Not intimately, but I've seen her around a couple of times," Harry admitted. "She was the one who brought you here, wasn't she?"

"That's right."

"I see. Alright, while you are here, you don't have to worry about anything. All of your needs will be met," Harry said. "However, you must not see me. That is the only condition I have."

"I accept," Draco said, stroking Harry's cheek. "I don't mind, really."

"Thank you," Harry breathed as he kissed Draco again. "I love you, Draco. I really do. I've been watching you for a long time now."

Draco smiled. "The feeling is mutual... Harry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was rarely at their small house. Whenever he wasn't around, the room would be brightly lit, just like the rest of the house. Draco was allowed to walk around and explore the rest of the small island where the house was whenever Harry was away. Every time he would come, a blue bird would fly over their house, and Draco knew it meant he had to go to the bedroom. It would then become magically pitch black, and then Harry would come.

After a month, he was beginning to get used to the lifestyle. Sure, he missed his mother deeply, but it was a price he would pay for his own life. He didn't want to upset the Fates as well.

One morning, he got the biggest surprise of his life. He saw a familiar ship passing by, and signalled to it with a fire. The ship docked, and there was Hermione, along with his mother.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed in joy when she saw her only son. She rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're alright!"

"Yes I am," Draco said. "Where were you going?"

"We were headed to Troia," Hermione answered. "We wanted to check on you to see if the monster has truly devoured you, or if we could still save you."

"Thank you," Draco said as he smiled at the two women. "But I'm alright here."

"What happened, darling?" Narcissa queried.

"Well, I waited for the monster to turn up, but it never did. I was saved by Harry, and he brought me here. This is his place," Draco said, motioning at the small house. "It's really nice here. Quiet and peaceful."

Narcissa looked around and nodded in approval.

"Oh, and I'm married to him," Draco added as an afterthought.

"You are? That's great!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly. It was probably her luckiest day, to know that her son was actually still alive, and married to boot. "Where is he? I want to meet him."

"Um, well, that's not really possible," Draco said uncertainly. "Harry doesn't want to be seen. Whenever a blue bird flies over our house, that means he's coming home. I have to go into the bedroom, and the light will go off. Don't worry though. He's the gentlest person I've ever met."

"What! What if he is the monster, and he waited for you to lower your guard before he ate you?" Narcissa demanded as she began to panic. "No, no, this cannot happen."

"Mother, it's fine, I trust him," Draco said firmly. "If he really wants to kill me, he could have done so a long time ago. He knows I've let my guard down around him three days after we met. There really was no need to bring me here and treat me so nicely and not just kill me right there at the mountains while I slept."

"Yes, but still," Narcissa said, still suspicious of this Harry person. Who would have gone to such length to make sure they weren't seen? Just exactly what secret was he keeping?

"Rest easy, Mother, you will like him, I promise," Draco said as convincingly as he could. "Tell you what, tonight I will tell him you wish to speak to him, and then maybe we can arrange something so you could."

Narcissa still wasn't mollified, however she didn't say anything else. Just then, a small blue bird flew over their house.

"Time to go," Draco said. "I'll show you to the guest room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room, because we only have another spare room."

"That's fine with me," Hermione said. "I'll just tell my men to rest for now."

"Thank you," Draco said with a smile. "You can stay for as long as you'd like, Mother. I'm sure Harry won't mind."

"I'm sure," Narcissa said, her tone still doubtful and distrustful.

"And you can stay here until the sea has calmed down," he added to Hermione. "It will be suicide to try and cross the sea back to Delphi right now."

"Yes, thank you for your concern," Hermione said with a small smile. "I'm in no rush to return to Delphi anyway."

"Good. Now let's head inside."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco sat on the bed, trying not to fall asleep. He was bored, and he couldn't even read. How he wished Harry would come soon. Usually he came within fifteen minutes of the blue bird passing, but this had been more than half an hour and still no Harry.

He didn't even know where Harry went off to in the afternoon. However, he knew that Harry went off to allow Draco time to do what he wanted. They had agreed that evening would be their quality time together, because they couldn't even have dinner together.

The door finally creaked open and light footsteps were heard. Draco's ears perked up and he straightened up on the bed, looking at the general direction of the door in anticipation.

"Harry?" he called, reaching out blindly. "How was your day? Was it tiring?"

"Somewhat," Harry said with a small sigh, then let Draco hug him in a comforting manner. "Thank goodness you're here. I would have gone crazy fighting with my mother otherwise."

"Why did you fight?" Draco asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really bad," Harry said with a smile, then hugged Draco back, pulling him up to sit on his lap. "Nothing compared to the fact that I finally have you now."

Draco chuckled, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "You're such a sap."

"That's because I am love," Harry said teasingly.

"My mother and Granger are here," Draco said. "They want to talk to you, and—"

"Show yourself, you hideous beast!"

"Mother!" Draco screamed, appalled when the door was suddenly banged open and Narcissa and Hermione stood there, straight and tense. Narcissa was holding onto a lantern in her left hand, while Hermione was holding onto the hilt of her sword. "What is the meaning of this! Put it out this instant!"

However, it was too late. The light of the lantern lit up the room, and the two women froze in shock when they saw who exactly Draco had married.

"Eros?" Hermione asked as she blinked. "You're Harry?"

"Hermione," Harry said with a wry smile.

"Why did you do this?" Draco demanded. "I already told you he's not a monster! I know who he is! Have known since we met, because I accidentally touched his wings, but I didn't tell you because I don't know if he wants you to know!"

"Draco—"

"Why won't you trust me?" Draco asked, defeated. He slumped slightly and stared at his hands, which were on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said softly, full of regrets. She really should have listened to Draco and not take things into her own hands while she knew nothing.

Harry pressed a kiss onto Draco's lips, then lowered him so he was sitting on the bed instead. Draco stared as he stood up, his wings flaring slightly. "I have to leave."

"Why?" Draco asked, his tone hurt and his eyes earnest. He grabbed onto Harry's sleeve and tugged at it. "I promise this won't happen ever again. Please don't leave."

"Draco," Harry said softly, caressing his cheek. "I know you never meant for this to happen, but I have to leave. My mother sent me to kill you, but I fell for you instead. That's why I asked for Apollo's help with the monster thing. It wasn't what Atropos said. I wanted to make my mother think I've killed you, while I have you here with me."

"Somehow, she found out that I tricked her, and she was enraged. That's why I've been having fights with my mother. I managed to get her to agree not to touch you as long as no one knows you're here with me, alive and well. Now that someone else knows, she will no doubt get someone to kill you. However, I also managed to strike a deal with her. She won't hurt you as long as you're not with me."

"Why would she allow that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Aphrodite is a vain goddess," Hermione interrupted, and watched Harry for his reaction. He seemed to agree and only motioned for her to continue. "She will do everything to ensure she's the most beautiful. She even went as far as to trick a human to hand over the Golden Apple to her, as a proof that she is the fairest."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"After the death of that woman of Troy, you are the most beautiful mortal. Aphrodite is jealous of your beauty," Hermione explained. "That's why she wants you dead. Right now, she seems to think that heartbreak and grief will take your beauty away from you, so she has nothing to worry."

Draco's mouth fell open. "That—how could a goddess be that selfish?"

"I'd like to know that too," Harry said with a sigh. "I have to leave now, Draco. Be happy. I love you. Always."

"Harry, wait," Draco called out once again. "What did Atropos say about me? If she said that I am to die because of Aphrodite, then so be it! Just... don't leave me."

"That's now how you're going to die," Harry said sternly. "And I will not let you die a meaningless death just because of this jealous mother of mine."

Draco fell silent. He then looked up at Harry and smiled sadly. "I love you too, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said. "For calling me by my name. No one has ever met my taste because they all wanted me simply because I am Eros, but not you. I'm really glad I found you."

"And me, you," Draco replied.

Then he walked off, out of Draco's life to who knew where.

"Draco," Hermione spoke softly as she sat beside him, and Narcissa joined them on Draco's other side. "We're really sorry."

Draco looked at them, and smiled. "It's alright," he said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mother. I was just surprised."

"No, you have the right to," Narcissa said as she hugged her only son. "I ruined your happiness."

"No you didn't," Draco said, his jaw set and eyes determined. "Aphrodite did, and I will not lose to her."

Hermione looked surprised, but then smiled. "What is your plan now?"

"I'm going to confront her," Draco said. "I'm actually glad now that the truth is out in the open. I might need someone's help, but I believe I will have it. Someone who isn't afraid of Aphrodite, and is actually feared by her."

Hermione looked thoughtful, as did Narcissa. Draco also frowned in thought, but then they came to a realization together.

"The Fates," they all said at the same time.

"Aphrodite will never go against the Fates," Draco said. "Alright, first, we go see Aphrodite. I want to see what she wants."

Hermione smiled. "Well then, I will take you to Mount Olympus," she offered. "She has an altar in Korinth, but now she's more likely to be at Olympus than Korinth."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Draco said. "It's much appreciated."

"Do you want me to come with, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Draco said. "If I want to see even one of the three Fates, I only have one chance. That is, shortly after Tonks gives birth. Mother, you should go back and help care for her instead of worrying over me. I will be okay."

"Alright," Narcissa agreed. "She's due in three weeks. Make sure to return to Thebes before then."

"I will," Draco agreed. "Now, let's go to Olympus."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I must admit, you certainly do have courage," Aphrodite commented with a sinister smile when Draco and Hermione confronted her as soon as they reached Mount Olympus. The guards had been reluctant to let a mere mortal enter the hall of gods and goddesses, but Apollo had intervened and let them pass.

"First, you make those stupid, brainless men compare you to a goddess—not just a goddess, but _me_—then you capture the heart of my son as well," Aphrodite said disdainfully. "Now that you have broken his heart, you want his hand in marriage?"

"He didn't," Hermione spat out. "It was my mistake that broke your son's heart. He remained faithful to your son. And admit it, it was you who caused them to break apart. You and your stupid jealousy."

"My, my, blaming me now?" Aphrodite asked, faking a hurt look. "If I were you, I'd be careful of what you're saying. You may be Artemis' priestess, but I'm still more powerful than you are."

"What do you want?" Draco interrupted before the two women could fight even more. "In exchange of him, what do you want?"

Aphrodite stared at him calculatingly, her eyes gleaming and Hermione scowled at her. "I will let you marry him if you can accomplish one thing I ask of you. Remove some of your beauty, and give it to me."

Draco looked taken aback. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, that's your job to find out, isn't it?" Aphrodite asked in disinterest, then waltzed back into the inner chambers where no one but gods and goddesses were allowed entry—not even their priests or priestesses.

"That vile woman," Hermione grumbled. "How could such a petty woman become a goddess? If only she didn't side with Troia during the war, I would have hurt her real bad."

Draco chuckled. "We seem to share the same sentiment," he admitted. "Well, one thing to do. Please take me to Athens. I'm sure I can find something on how to do it in the library there. And while I'm looking, could you please find Harry and tell him I'm sorry?"

"He knows you are," Hermione pointed out. "And you're not at fault anyway."

"I know," Draco said. "Just... please?"

"Alright," Hermione agreed finally. "To Athens first then, and then I will find him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two then went to the dock and boarded her ship, preparing to set sail to Athens.

**End of Part Two**

After much deliberation, I've finally decided to continue working on this. I was stuck in the middle, but I've got through this, and I'm pretty sure the last chapter will be easier to rewrite. I continued this because there are actually people waiting for the next chapter, and I'm very, very touched :3

Anyway, in case any of you are curious, this fic is based on a Greek myth. I wrote one for Echo and Narcissus, although I changed it to have a happy ending (I could rewrite it if there's anyone who wishes to read it :P) titled Echoing Narcissism, and this is the second Greek myth-based fic. I seem to have written it in the A/N of the first chapter that this is based on Psyche and Eros xD Psyche means Soul, and Eros means Love, thus the title :P unoriginal, I know

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest


	3. The End

**Soul of Love**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Draco Malfoy is rumored to be the most beautiful mortal alive with little to no luck in love life. However, a cruel prophecy is about to change the fact

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: last part! xD I'm sorry this took so long.

Anyway, enjoy! And if you do, do leave a review because I'm a comment whore :P

**Part Three – The End**

"He did _what_?" Harry asked in disbelief when Hermione told him Aphrodite's challenge for Draco. She also said that Draco was determined to prove to her that he was serious, and was now in Athens trying to find a way.

Just like she had predicted, she found Harry in Thebes, Draco's hometown. So it seemed that he couldn't stay away from Draco either.

"Yes, you heard me right, but just in case you're a bit slow on the uptake, I'll repeat what I said for you," Hermione said with a cheeky grin. "Draco Malfoy of Thebes is now in Athens, trying to find a way to accomplish your mother's challenge to win you. He's even more stubborn than a mule if he wants to."

"Oh my," Harry mumbled, frowning in thought. "I'm flattered to know that someone is willing to go that far for me, but I have to stop this. Hermione, come with me to Mount Olympus. I'm going to talk to my mother," he said. "If anything happens to me, I'd like you to find him and stop him."

"Nice, if only sailing doesn't take so much time," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, but agreed nonetheless. As priestess of one of the gods, she wasn't allowed to refuse a request by other gods if it didn't clash with the beliefs of the god/goddess she served.

And so, the two made their way back to Mount Olympus.

When they reached the Mount, Aphrodite was in her chamber, idly lounging and doing nothing. She sat up straight when they walked in, and scowled at the uninvited guest before she realized just who had come.

"Why, hello there, son," Aphrodite said with a wide smile as she waved at Harry. "How was your trip to Thebes? Fun?"

"What is the meaning of the challenge?" Harry demanded, not bothering to even address the goddess. "You are a goddess! Why are you being so low!"

"Silence!" Aphrodite nearly roared, and the two flinched back in shock. Her look was of pure anger. "I do not accept interference in this matter. If he really loves you, it should be no problem for him to give up his beauty for you. Likewise, if you really love him, it won't matter even if he's become ugly, hm?"

"But—"

Aphrodite waved her hand, and an armlet appeared, encircling Harry's arm. There were faint runes on it, and Hermione recognized it immediately as a binding brace. When a god or goddess was made to wear it, they wouldn't be able to step foot out of Mount Olympus.

"You are to be locked up in your room until he comes up with an answer to the challenge," Aphrodite said dismissively. "This is to make sure you don't run away with him."

With that said, Aphrodite sent them off. They were pushed back by an invisible force until they were outside of her chamber, and the doors were banged and then sealed shut.

Harry took in a deep breath, then turned to Hermione who was trying her best to look anywhere else.

"Hermione," he called, and Hermione sagged with a deep sigh before turning to look at him. "Please go to Draco and tell him not to do it. Please. I can't bear the thought of him getting hurt because of me."

"Fine, I'll go see him," Hermione agreed sullenly. "But I can't promise you anything. You know how stubborn he is. He won't give up so easily."

"I know, but please keep an eye on him, and make sure he's safe all the time," Harry pleaded and Hermione raised an eyebrow, shooting Harry a look that said 'oh so the request has changed drastically now, hasn't it?'. "I know you like him too, so please do me this favour."

At the last sentence, Hermione started shooting him dirty glares. "Fine," she said, then turned around to leave for Athens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Draco," Hermione called when she spotted the familiar blond in one of the sections in the library in Athens. She had asked the librarian and the helpful old woman pointed her in the right direction. "Have you found the answer?"

Draco looked up at her, and positively beamed. "Yes, I have," he saidproudly. "It seems that one of the Moirae, the three Fates, Atropos, could help take away some of my beauty with her scissors."

Hermione looked taken aback. "The same scissors she used to cut someone's life line when they were born?"

"Yes, that pair of scissors she used to cut their life line after she's done measuring how long they are to live," Draco confirmed. "They usually come three days after a baby is born to do so. Tonks, my cousin in Thebes, is due to give birth soon. We should go see her if we want to see Atropos."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Thebes is not far from here. I'm sure we can make it on time."

They left the library and went to the agora where her men were buying supplies. Since Thebes wasn't far and their supplies were still enough to sustain them during the short trip, Hermione commanded them to go straight back to the ship and prepare to set sail, postponing the shopping for until they arrive in Thebes.

"Say," Hermione started as she watched her men ready the sails, preparing for the voyage, "you're still going to do this even if Eros himself told you not to, aren't you?"

"I don't quit halfway," Draco replied. "Especially not if it's something this important."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, and please call him Harry. It sounds strange to hear him be called Eros," Draco said. "I know that his name is Eros, but... well..."

Hermione chuckled and only smiled at him. No wonder Harry fell in love with this man. Maybe he had no suitors because Harry wanted to claim him for himself, that selfish guy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as they arrived in Thebes, Hermione ordered her men to stock up while she went with Draco to the house of his cousin. Narcissa was pacing in front of the house, and looked delighted when she saw them.

"Hurry up, dear. The Fates are inside," Narcissa urged.

They hurried inside, and met the Fates as they were going to exit the room. Seeing Hermione, priestess of Artemis, the three Fates decided to hear out Draco's request. He quickly summarized what happened, from Apollo's prophecy to Aphrodite's challenge, and Atropos, the owner of the scissors, looked at him strangely.

"Give me a reason why I should help you," she said.

"If you don't help me, I will die because of my grief," Draco said as calmly as he could. The Fates weren't feared only because of their powers, but their appearances as well. All of them only had one eye left, and they looked like five-hundred years old women. "If that is what you have predicted about my death, then so be it. But if it isn't, I'm sure you don't want something like that to interfere with your work."

Atropos chuckled, and motioned for the other Fates to go on without her. They looked at her and went off, leaving her behind.

"Clever boy," Atropos said with a lopsided grin. "I like people like you. Very well then, I shall help you."

She motioned for Draco to come forward towards her, and took out her golden scissors. Draco's face gave a faint white glow, and Atropos cut off the light with her scissors, creating little balls of light that she put into a small box. Hermione and Narcissa watched as Draco's looks changed as Atropos worked. His pale complexion tanned slightly, his eyes smaller and less rounded, his cheekbones flatter and his lips thinner.

To anyone else, he looked like an ordinary man. But to the two women, he was even more beautiful for what he did out of love.

There was never any record of a person giving up their beauty for someone else. It wasn't impossible for Draco to give up on Harry and find someone else, since Aphrodite had promised not to bother him again. However, he stayed faithful to Harry and even gave in to Aphrodite's silly demand.

"It is done," Atropos said as she put her scissors away, handing the box containing little balls of light to Hermione. "This box contains his beauty. Give it to Aphrodite, and if she has any complaints, tell her to talk to me personally."

"I will," Hermione agreed as she accepted the box. She knew that Aphrodite would never dare to confront Atropos.

"Good luck, darling," Narcissa said as she hugged Draco tightly. "Go and claim back your happiness."

Draco smiled at her, and nodded. "I will."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as her men had finished stocking up, the two set sail again, back to Mount Olympus, to confront Aphrodite once again. They reached her chambers and entered, and Aphrodite positively beamed when she saw Draco.

"Ah, I see that you've finally found a way to accomplish the challenge," she commented happily. "Well done, mortal. Now, where is the beauty?" she demanded, extending her hand palm up to receive it.

Hermione shot her a dirty look and begrudgingly handed the small box Atropos gave her to Aphrodite, who accepted the box too eagerly.

"Eros!" Aphrodite called as soon as she got her hands on the box. "Your little mortal lover is here for you."

The double doors behind them burst open and Harry barged in. "Draco!" he called as he rushed towards the blond man, but Draco took a step backwards, covering his face with his hands. He frowned, and looked at him in worry. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Don't look at me," Draco said, his voice muffled by his own hands. "I lost my beauty. Now I'm ugly. I'm not the Draco you fell in love with."

Harry's heart clenched as he listened to Draco's concern. He took a deep breath, and held onto Draco's wrists. "Draco," he said softly, but his expression was earnest. "You are no longer the Draco I fell I love with ever since we got married."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow while Aphrodite cackled, but Draco still refused to lower his hands.

"You are now my wife," Harry continued. "My brave, strong, faithful, and selfless wife."

"I'm your spouse, not your wife."

"Yes, well, whatever, you're my spouse."

Draco lowered his hands but quickly buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, obscuring it from view again, while he half-heartedly slapped Harry's arm for the comment.

"You know that you will always be beautiful to me," Harry added, softly stroking Draco's hair. The silky strands were now slightly coarse. "I didn't choose you only because of your looks, you know. I'm not that shallow."

Hermione stared at him almost dubiously while Aphrodite was making gagging faces and covering her ears with her hands. She stopped when Harry threw her a very dirty glare.

"Now let me see you," Harry coaxed. "Don't be mean and reverse our position like this."

Draco laughed. A white light surrounded him, but in the blink of an eye it was gone again. When he lifted his face to look up at Harry, he was back to the way he was—fair complexion, large doe eyes, high cheekbones, and pink, full lips.

"What!" Aphrodite shrieked in anger, and Hermione wondered if she was having an aneurysm as well or not. "How could this be! I have his beauty right here in my hands!"

"Mother," Harry said sternly, "that's enough. You are my mother, but I will not let your childish jealousy and vanity interfere with our relationship anymore. You should know that love could make even the humblest bud blossom into a beautiful rose."

"And, if you have any complaints, you could take it to Atropos yourself. That's what she said to me," Hermione added quickly before Aphrodite could say anything in rebuttal to Harry's claim.

"Fine, do as you wish," Aphrodite said as she angrily stomped out of the chamber, intent on going back to Korinth, where her altar was.

"Uh, Harry..."

"Don't mind her, she'll get over it eventually," Harry said easily as he took Draco's hand in his larger one and squeezed it gently. "Now, you have three options. You can stay up here on Mount Olympus, on the island where we used to stay, or we can go back to your hometown of Thebes."

"Hm..."

"Of course, I will ask for the spring water that gives you immortality. After all, you are wedded to a god, and that's most appropriate," Harry added. "Well, it really is up to you. You can decide where you want to stay, and I will come with you. I don't mind."

"I'd like to go back to the island. I like it there," Draco admitted. "That is your place, right?"

"Yes, of course," Harry confirmed. "You're sure, right? You're not doing this for me?"

"Harry, I could have asked the same thing to many of your actions," Draco said as he shook his head. "You've sacrificed enough for me too, so now we're even."

"Well, I really think the island is nice," Hermione cut in. "So before you two go all sappy on me, just decide that you'll stay there so I know where to look if I want to visit."

Harry laughed. "Of course. You're welcome to come over anytime, Artemis too."

"Yes, and when you're visiting, could you please bring my mother along with you?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Do you need a lift to the island?"

"That's alright, I'll ask Hermes for help," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione scowled. "And you couldn't ask him for help instead of having me sail all around the place, why?"

"Don't you want to know what will happen next?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione huffed, but said nothing more.

"Fine then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she said. "Just don't be too messy."

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco looked at them curiously, before realization dawned upon him and he blushed bright red.

"Well now," Harry started once Hermione was out of the room, looking around Aphrodite's chamber. "What say you to taking revenge on her and defiling her bed?"

Draco groaned, but let himself be carried over to Aphrodite's bed.

**End of Story**

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest


End file.
